


Wow. I'm too in love with Klance, am I not?

by Hyogfia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), KlanceyMay2019, M/M, creantzy, klance may, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogfia/pseuds/Hyogfia
Summary: Serie of oneshots inspired on Creantzy's Klance May ideas for fanarts. But in fanfics.1. Selfie3. School5. First Kiss7. Movie Night9. Rain11. Painted Rivalry AU (Creantzy's AU)13. Pining15. Meme/Vine17. Game AU19. Wearing your outfits (Imma make this as wearing each other outfits)21. Wedding23. Klance in your town25. Angst27. Stars29. On Vacation31. Whatever you want.





	1. Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creantzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Creantzy).



# Selfie

Lance suddenly pulls him by his waist, making Keith stand too close to him. Too. Close. Keith starts sweating.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lance?" 

"What do you think I'm doing? What does it looks like?" He says while reaching for his phone on his pocket and activating the camera. Oh, no. No no no. Keith pulls away from him, giving Lance his signature frown. 

"Why the fuck do you think that I would like you to take us a selfie?" He asks as he crosses his arms.

"'Cause you love me?" Keith blushes furiously at his blunt words. "Don't act so shy, Keithy boy! You already told me so!!"

Keith gives Lance his back, trying to hide the blush of him. "But you don't have to say it to try to bribe me into something..."

"Sorry, sorry. Don't be mad at me, kitten. I won't do it again, and I won't force you..." And Keith can fucking hear his pout. He groans.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Just one, okay?"

"Yeah!"

So Keith goes back to his position close (too close) to Lance, and Lance grins like an idiot. "Here we go!" Lance presses his lips on the black haired boy's cheeks, and Keith can feel the sudden change of cold to too hot. And then, Lance takes the selfie. 

"No!" Keith tries to take away his phone, without managing to, face still red. "Delete that! Take another one!"

"Already wanting to take another? Jeez, Keith, such a selfie addict you are, huh!"

"Oh, fuck you Lance!"

"I love you too, darling."


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im late bcoz I succ

# School

"Can you fucking look foward when you fucking walk? Thank fucking you."

"Wow, you're an amazing poet. Catch me, for I've fallen."

"Fuck you, nerd."

"Fuck me, hot stuff."

"What's wrong with you? Oh my god..."

"What is wrong with YOU? Why do you have a mullet? Do you come from the past? Are you a time-traveller?"

"Well, maybe I am."

"Nah, I think you're just an idiot."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Childish."

"Says the one with a crop jacket. Why the fuck would anyone wear a crop jacket?"

"Sorry but a lot of people wear it, actually."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me one people here that is wearing it that isn't you."

Keith looks around, looking throught the waves of students. No one. Plan B.

"What? Something is cool only if a lot of people wear it?"

"What yourself. Sincé you couldn't see anyone wearing it you're just making up excuses."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me."

"You already said that one line. That big head of yours doesn't contain a big brain, uh?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Well, fuck you."

"Wasn't it the other way around?"

The stranger just looks up, exasperated.

"God, I think I'm morosexual."


	3. First Kiss

# Fist Kiss

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lance. I'm 5"

"I'm 6 now."

"Oh..."

There's a pause. Silence. Lance purses his lips, still holding the white daisy that he wanted to give him on his small hands.

"Are you going to be my boyfriend or not?"

"Why? I'm a boy." He points towards a group of giggling girls of their age. "There are girls."

Lance looks at them, seems to think about it, and then he shakes his head.

"No, you are more pretty."

"It's 'prettier'"

"More pretty"

"Prettier."

"More pretty."

"Prettier."

Lance's hold on the flower thightens, his arm growing tired of offering it.

"But are you going to be my boyfriend or not? Grab the flower."

"I don't want to."

...

..

.

Lance starts crying, and the other boy panicks.

"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend. Dont cry. Mom don't like it when I make other kids cry."

At this, his tears stop falling and instead he starts grinning.

"Bien, I have a boyfriend!"

"Bien...?"

Lance just nods. Another silence.

"Shouldn't we kiss then?"

"Why?" Asks Lance.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss each other."

"Like mami and papi?"

The older boy frowns. "What is that?"

"Mami and Papi."

"Ah." He shrugs.

"So, let's Kiss."

"Okay."

Lance leans over him and pecks his lips. Then he just stands there, looking at him.

"And now?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

"Do you want to play? I have lions, You can be te red one." 

"Okay,"

They walk towards Lance's backpack and Lance hands him the black lion.

"This is black."

"Nooooo, it's red"

Keith silently shakes his head, but doesn't insist.

They start playing, laughing.

"Oh" Says suddenly Lance. "What's your name?"


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I succ at deadlines :D  
> Also, I wanted to make this of the squad so yeeet

# Movie Night

As Lance, Keith, Hunk and Shiro make themselves comfortable on their usual spots, Pidge turns on the TV and searches in the box filled with films. "So, what film should we watch?" And then, as if sensing Lance opening his mouth. "Not you, Lance." 

"Oh, come on!!" Lance throws his hands up in a sign of frustration, "You always end up loving my choices, Pigde!" Then he purses his lips. "You don't even know what I was going to suggest..."

Pidge turns towards him and, with an unamused and typical-Pidge glance, she crosses her arms. "Okay, Lance. What do you want to watch?"

Lance clears his throat. "So, it's May, right?" 

"Yes, Lance."

"And that means that it's MerMay, you know?" She lifts one eyebrow. "So we clearly have to watch Barbie, A Mermaid Tale." A chorus of groans are heard.

"Lance, darling." Says Keith softly, a hand on Lance's thigh. "No."

"Okay, I'm going to unheard your no and just focus on you using a pet name on me." Keith rolls his eyes.

"I actually like the idea." Oh, sweet Hunk. "It's a little childish, but it is actually a pretty good film. So, yeah..." Lance practically throws himself at Hunk, hugging him with a victory noise. "Also, we don't really have a lot of options left anyway. We've already seen too much times more tan the half of the films in there."

"Look, Keith. Look and learn. That's how you support your boyfriend." Keith basically facepalms.

"Fine, let's just see it." Lance literally screams.

"So, Lance has just won again, uh." 

"Looks like it." Shiro looks at Keith and Lance with a fond smile. "Well, to be honest I don't really care about the film. We can always change it when these two fell sleep in the middle. As they always do."

"They're just too gay. It's disgusting."

So they start the film, Keith leaning on Lance's body, Lance hugging the back of his back softly. 

And then, just as Shiro said, they fall sleep all over each other.

And then, just as Lance said, they finish the film, because they genuinely liked it.


	5. Rain

# Rain

"You know what? I though that the first time you were going to see me like this wouldn't be so soon." Said Lance, not daring to look at him.

"Why are you crying, Dzavui?"

The god looked harshly over him. "Don't call me like that, Keith"

"You are the one to has to stop calling me like that. I'm Yahui."

"I'm Yahui." Lance mimics him, making Keith scold and ask him to stop not too kindly. "I'm just tired, you know?" As the shorter deity just tilted his head, he kept talking. "They... The humans just doesn't stop it,"

And then Keith understands. "Oh... You mean that..."

Dzavui nods. "Yeah 'that'" He sighs, too tired of it all. "Don't they see that sacrificing children just make me more sad, so I cry more? Don't they want a nice weather? If they make me cry, It will just rain more. It's the worst for them. So, why are they doing this?"

Keith just shakes his head, as confused as him. "Humans." He says simply. "I don't understand them. I hate the rain."

"You are a softie. You just care about me." Lance looks at him with a small smile on his lips. Yahui wants to kiss him.

"Well, maybe I am, but you clearly like it." He points out, looking over to the earth below them, where a few moment ago it was raining. 

"How couldn't I like it when you are so cute, hm, Yahui?"

"I'm not cute..." He says as he sits down next to the other deity, their shoulders touching intentionally. Dzavui kisses his cheek and he becomes a bright red.

"I like you,"

Keith hums in consideration. "I like me too."

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me clarify...
> 
> Yahui and Dzavui/Dzahui are mythical gods of the mixtec culture.
> 
> Yahui has a reptilian head, a tortoise shell body, reptilian arms and legs, claws and a flint-fire motif on the tips of the tail and nose. Dzavui/Dzahui is the god of the rain, for who they sacrificed children, so, yeah.
> 
> That's all.


	6. Painted Rivalry AU

# Painted Rivalry AU

After revealing his hidden spot (thank you again, stick.), Lance decided to reveal himself too. Taking a deep inhale, he stopped hiding, stepping forward casually. "So, are you in a band or something?" He started, startling Keith. Keith looked at him from eyes to toes and then back at his eyes, but didn't reply to his question. "I mean, you do sing too good for being in a drawing camp, you know? So I'm curious. Like, you could probably have tons of subscribers if you had an account on YouTube or something."

"Why were you spying on me?" He's being moody. Cool. Lance raises his arms in a I-Come-In-Peace motion. "I wasn't spying on you, I just heard something and wanted to know what that was. I didn't mean to interrupt your super secret practice of singing and guitar. Sorry, sorry."

"And then you stayed."

"Well, but because you sing very well- I was surprised, ok? I'll leave now." 

"No, wait." Lance was just in the middle of turning when he felt a tugging. Keith, grabing his arm. Lance looked at his hand, then at him. He flushed and retired his hand. "You can stay. Do you know any song?"

Lance, trying to hide his surprise, quickly sat down next to where Keith was earlier. "Well, of course I know! By the way, Owl City is amazing." He received a small smile in return, and an agreement.

And maybe Lance didn't get his beauty rest, but he did get a crush.


	7. Pining

# Pining

It was their second period and Hunk was already tired. So, it wasn't strange when, in middle of the class, he turned to talk with his friend. "Dude, Lance, it's only our second hour on school today and you've already sighed at least a hundred times. Tell me, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing that!" Hunk doesn't know if he wants to roll his eyes, cry or just directly die. He went for the first one, at the moment.

"Lance. I know you. Don't talk to me as if I didn't, please and thank you." and Lance fucking chuckles at this. "I swear to god, Lance, if you're just messing with my mental health I'm-"

"No, it's not that! Oh my god, Hunk, buddy, I would never." But he's still laughing silently. Hunk patiently waits for him to stop so he can explain why was he so upset. "So..." Lance turned to every direction, as if looking for someone paying them attention. Then he just looks at Hunk, bitting his lower lip, and then "I may be bi."

"OH MY GOD." And now yes, someone is looking at them. Literally all the classroom. Lance smacks Hunk on the back of his head.

"You two, out of my class."

Unimportant. They picked up their stuff and went outside the classroom, making their way towards the exit of the university. Who cares about class anyway. And Hunk hadn't been expecting to be as happy about being kicked out as he is. "Who is ot? Who made you question your sexuality? Oh my god, I'm so happy, Lance!"

Lance is quite a blushing mess thanks to Hunk's support, but he still has a bright smile. "So..." They arrived to the front door of the building and sat on the bank outside. "Do you remember when I mentioned you this guy who was always stealing my role of main character on the musicals?"

"Oh. My. God. Lance. You have a crush on Keith!!!!!" And he throws himself towards Lance in a hug. A very tight one by the way. "You! Have! A! Crush! On! Keith!"

"Yeah, shout it out so everyone hears it, go ahead." Hunk finally lets him go, with a big, proud smile. "And... Maybe..."

"There's more? Oh my god!" He grabs Lance's hands in expectation. "Maybe?"

"Maybe yesterday we made out after the reheasal." ...

 

. . .

 

The teacher opened the door wondering if someone got hurt.


	8. Meme/Vine

# Neat

They... They won. 

They went from 0 to 84 really fast, all thanks to Lance insisting on playing that last part of the match. (Well, maybe the team didn't have 0 points, but you get my point.) He truly did an amazing work, thanks to his height and his really, really incredible aim. He really knows how to play basketball as if he was the best. (And maybe he was.)

The thing was, now he was getting closer to Keith, with a wide bright White grin and literally lighting up the room, and Keith was just... how to say it... 

"Look, Keith! Oh my God, I can't believe it!! We won, Keith! Playing with the whole team was amazing... Did you see me? Did you see how I scored??"

Keith was too gay for this.

"Yeah Lance, that was amazing." He said, with his characteristic smirk. 'You are amazing' his mind supplied. Lance shined even more, grin becoming wider.

"God, Keith." And, without thinking, Lance throws himself at Keith, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy I could kiss you."

Keith wasn't operating that well anyway, so. "Neat."

Lance laughed.

Later on, when talking about this moment, Adam just facepalmed. "Oh my... You moron, I can't believe you said neat. You couldn't be more lame, right?"

"Adam, please, don't be so harsh on him..."

"You only say that because, Shiro, if I remember correctly, you fucking thanked me."

"Shiro, you disaster gay."

"Look who's talking."


	9. Game AU

# Mystic Messenger

*Keith has entered the chatroom*  
*Lance has entered the chatroom*

"Why do you even find a phone and just... do whatever an unknown guy tell you to do..."

"Well, I was just trying to be nice!"

"Lance, I have just meet you but..."

"Are you stupid of something?"

*Pidge has entered the cahtroom*

"*gasp*"

"As I can see, yes."

"Keith, stop being gay."

"Shut up Katie. I'm not gay."

"You're fucking rich but you haven't had a girlfriend before."

*ShiroGAYne has entered the chatroom*

"Language ^^u"

*ShiroGAYne has left the chatroom*

"You're also rich, I think. How much do you make by being a hacker?"

"Irrelevant."

"Also, why would being rich affect on me being gay or not?"

"I just wanted to point it out. For Lance. Maybe he's more interessed in you now."

"I'm not gay."

"True, you're bi."

"..."

"Also, Keith has a dog. Kosmo."

"Ohhh! I like dogs!!"

"You're welcome, Keith. When is the wedding?"

*Hunk has entered the chatroom*

"Oh my god."

"You know I can read too, right?"

"We all know you like the idea, Lance."

"Hunk, I don't even know how is he or his age or if he lives in the same city."

"That's not a no."

"Nor a yes."

"Go get your man, Keith."

"I'M NOT GAY."

*Keith has left the chatroom*

"Spoiler: he totally is."

*Pidge has left the chatroom*

"...Lance"

"Yea?"

"I ship it."

*Hunk has left the chatroom*

"UGH"

":("

"...me too"

*Lance has left the chatroom*


	10. Wearing each other outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop was: dead. And so was I. I'm on my finals, be patient. I succ at deadlines.

# Wearing each other outfits

"Why the fuck are you wearing my jacket, Lance?" So, yeah. Keith had been searching for his usual red jacket for days, to finally find it on Lance. "No, sorry. Why are you dressed like me, Lance? I mean, what the fuck."

"Keithy Keith, darling, please, understand, don't hit me. I wanted to fusionate with my boyfriend."

Keith wished that this wasn't the boy he fell for. He honestly does (not). With a sigh, he walked towards him, ready to fight for the honor of his jacket. "Give it to me back, Lance."

"Okay, first, You're scary when you say my name at the end of every sentence you say. And, second, you first have to try to dress like me."

"I'm not doing that. And I'm not scary."

"Yes, you will. And only a little, you already know it. Don't lie to yourself."

And that's how they found themselves fighting, Lance wanting to make Keith wear at least his jacket. And Keith, like the weak boyfriend he is, he ended letting him. Maybe he doesn't disapprove it anymore. 

"It's..."

"Comfy, right?"

"...yes."

"Yey! I win!!"

"This wasn't a competition, Lance."

"Yeah, whatever you say, sweetheart." He says playfully. He hugs him by the back, both of them looking to their reflection on the mirror. "It really suits you. You should wear it more often." He kisses Keith's cheek, leaving him red in the face. Maybe he'll do it.


	11. Wedding

# Wedding

"Where is my tie...?" Lance starts panicking, looking everywhere for any signs of his tie. "If I were a tie, where would I be...?" Don't judge him, he's going to marry son. "MAMÁAAA, WHERE IS MY TIE? Mierda, I'm going to be late to my own wedding. Help!"

"Hijo, cariño, stop overreacting, please."

"Yeah, Lance. Chill." Hunk says, (finally) handing him his precious blue tie. "I'm sure Keith will love how you are dressed." He says, adjusting it. "I mean, he loves you so... I think so. I hope so. He wouldn't have said yes if he didn't love you, right? Oh my god..." 

"Hunk, you aren't helping."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I'm sorry. I mean, I wouldn't be so nervous if you hadn't asked me to do the newly-wed speech. Oh no, I'm going to fuck up so much... Why did you do this to me? I'm going to fall or something or I won't speak right and everybody is going to talk about it and laugh at me and-"

"Hermano, relax. You'll be fine." Lance says, hugging him. "I'm sorry, though, I kinda made you do this without properly asking you. I just assumed you wanted... You don't wanna do it? You don't have to, okay? Just... Just don't. It's okay."

"What? Are you serious, Lance???? Like hell I wouldn't want to do it. It's your and Keith's wedding, bro!!! I'm like, super excited. I just don't want to mess up, you know? But, I'm really happy you let me do this, seriously." Hunk hugs him back, almost crying. "I'm super proud. It seems like it was only yesterday when you were pinning after Keith..."

"Lance, It's the time."

"FUCK."

"Relax, you will do great, Lance."

"I'm going to trip with my own feet, oh my god."

"No, you won't!!"

"Cariño, you look so handsome... I'm really proud, mijo."

He almost cry then. "Gracias, mamá..." He says as his mother grabs his arm.

"Ready?"

"No." 

And then the doors open and he sees his future. He sees black, and then, when ocean meets space, he finds purple. After that, his future does that thing Lance loves a lot and he sees white. And he can't help but smile back.


End file.
